Bring Me To Life
by NightFall25
Summary: In an effort to be reunited with their brother, Kol, the Originals seek out a witch who descends from a line of witches known to have the ability to straddle the line between the living and the dead. Mostly AU, but some aspects of the first season of The Originals.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, guys! Yes, I have a new story and this one is mostly AU but with some aspects of the Originals. This is the first chapter and I hope that you like it. Feel free to hit me up with some reviews so I can get your opinions. Thank you so much for reading!

xxxxx

Chapter 1:

Elijah walked into the bar, sitting down upon one of the stools. New Orleans was as lively as ever. The music was loud, the parties were nonstop and it never rested. Camille smiled as she walked over to him from cleaning up a table. "Anything I can get for you?" He smiled at her politely as he watched her make her way to the back of the bar.

"Yes, whiskey, please." He said. "There is something you can help me with, I'm looking for someone, an old friend of mine."

She smiled apologetically as she poured him a glass. "I'm sorry, I'm pretty new here myself. I only know a few people. Just moved back into town."

He nodded looking out the window to the streets. "She likes this bar. She's been spotted coming in here a few times, but I haven't exactly been able to catch her just yet."

"Ah, is this an old girlfriend?"

He chuckled. "A new acquaintance, but that's okay, because I think she'll be in tonight. She has a way of knowing when someone needs her. She's very fond of this city.' He smiled as he held out his class for her to poor more whiskey in.

"Well, I hope you do find her." Camille said with a smile as she walked over to help another customer.

It didn't take long until he heard the door to the bar open. Lillian walked into the bar, her black skirt swayed back and forth as she took a seat next to Elijah. "So, here I am minding my own business when I hear that a vampire is looking for me, but of course they had to mention the suit." She turned to look at Elijah. He chuckled. "You must be, Elijah. To what do I owe this enormous pleasure?"

"I take it you know who I am?"

"The Originals are practically the supernatural royal family, of course I do."

He looked her over. She was quite beautiful for a witch. Her dark hair spilled onto her shoulders. Her dark brown eyes were nearly black. She must've been a Valentine witch. She had the snark and beauty of her witch ancestors. "I heard about you from my brother, Kol."

"Oh really? Well, when you see that bastard, give him a punch for me." She requested politely.

Elijah looked amused. She was quite serious. It was rare to find someone who would stand up to an Original without being afraid of their heart being torn out of their chest. "I'm afraid that I'm not able to do that. My brother passed quite a few months ago." He cleared his throat.

She hesitated, trying to comprehend this information. Elijah searched her eyes seeing a thousand feelings and emotions go through her head at one time. "You wouldn't have come all the way just to tell me that. What happened?" She asked him cautiously. She didn't want to bring up anything uncomfortable, but she needed to know.

He glanced around. The bar was nearly empty and the bartender was in the back. "He tried to stop a group of people from releasing a very powerful being, in the process he was killed by one of them." He said quietly, so no one else could hear them.

"I'm sorry about your brother." She apologized honestly. "But that doesn't explain why you came to seek me out. I doubt that his dying wish was to come seek me out."

"No, but you're not just anyone." He glanced up into her eyes. He was vampire, of course he could tell. He's been around the supernatural for so long. She looked up at him, trying to get a feel for his presence. She couldn't get a feel for his emotions. He was too calm. Usually just a simple tick could give her the ability to know their intentions, but he was straight laced. One of her many gifts.

There was a pause then she spoke. "What is it that you want from me exactly?"

He gave her a simple smile. "Help. I would be forever in your debt if you would just hear me out." She considered his offer. "I just would like to discuss a potential agreement. It would be in your favor as well as mine."

"I'll come by tomorrow." She agreed

xxxxx

Lillian arrived at the huge mansion. It was nearly as big as the house that Marcel occupied. Elijah has asked that she come the next day so they could have privacy without prying human ears. It was away from town, ideal for someone wanting to avoid Marcel. She knew Elijah's reputation. He was a man of honor, meaning that he wouldn't hurt her, not that she'd have to worry about that.

She knocked on the door, taking a once over at the front. A sweet cherry, mustang was in the driveway. The car grabbed her attention until the door opened to reveal a young, blonde woman. Raising an eyebrow, she glanced her up and down. "Who the bloody hell are you?"

Lillian resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she walked in the house. "A friend of Elijah's. I take it that he's here?" She glanced up the beautiful staircase that stretched to another floor. "I take it that you're his sister?"

Rebekah looked at her before letting her in the house. "Yes. You must be the Valentine witch."

"That would be me. Where's Elijah?"

Rebekah glanced her over. "You're the one who's supposed to be all powerful?" She hadn't had the best relationships with witches, she didn't see the need to be in their company unless they could help. A powerful witch, that even she likes, was rare.

She bit back a comment that would surely end in a fight. Luckily, Elijah walked down the stairs to meet her. He wore a suit similar to the one that he donned last night. It wasn't any surprise that he looked just as handsome as before, but he wasn't alone, Sophie was with her."Lillian, thank you for coming over. I apologize for any aspersions my sister cast upon you." He gave his sister a look who completely ignored it. "I was just showing Ms. Deveraux out."

Sophie glanced at her as Lillian retaliated with a dark look as she left out of the house. "Shall we?" He led her into the sitting room.

"What was Sophie doing here?"

"She and the witches seem keen on striking a deal with Niklaus and I. It has to do with Marcel, but that's a discussion for another time." It made Lillian uneasy to think that Sophie was trying to get the help of Originals, especially knowing how reckless that she would be to get what she wanted.

Without an invitation, Rebekah followed on behind them and sat on the couch, her leg folding over her other one. "Rebekah," Elijah warned his younger sister.

"I just wanted to see if this witch could do what you think she can." She said innocently.

He sighed sitting across from Lillian, as she took a seat. "What exactly is it that you do need me to do?" The witch asked him.

Elijah glanced over at her. "You're not easy to find, most of your family has disappeared from the map,"

"But leave it to Kol to find himself another witch." Rebekah said with a roll of her eyes.

"I take it that you know your history?" Elijah asked her. "Your descendents have been some of our allies for centuries. One of them actually helped us locate a key element for the sun and moon curse. There are very few witches powerful enough to do what we need you too." There was a pause. "The Valentines are known to be able to walk between this word and the land of the dead, where are brother has taken up residency."

Lillian looked between them. It was clear now. They wanted a witch of her specific bloodline. "You want me to bring him back? You want me to bring an Original back from the other side?" She repeated herself as she looked at the siblings.

"Well, Elijah, I see you have your answer." They all glanced up to see Klaus Mikaelson walk into the room. Lillian knew who he was as soon as she saw him. It was clear, she could feel the hybrid energy radiating off of him. "I told you that the Valentine witches' power have sorely diminished over the ages." Klaus chuckled at him. He was truly ridiculous to think that a witch would still have the ability to do such deep magic like that.

"Niklaus, please."

"Don't be a fool, Elijah. It's nothing but wishful thinking."

"I never said that I couldn't do it." Lillian interrupted their bickering. Elijah looked at her hopefully, but his siblings kept going

"Are you sure that she's any good. There hasn't been a good Valentine witch in centuries, let alone someone who could slip into get Kol, what makes you think she's got what it takes to do what needs to be done?" Rebekah waved her off.

Klaus looked her over. "And what makes you think that she's capable for my needs? How do I know that she's magically competent to help us?" He smirked at Elijah. Lillian scoffed. She was so sick of all of these Originals doubting her.

"You have not even given her a chance, Niklaus, Rebekah," Elijah interrupted them with a stern look before he turned back to the witch. "Forgive the lack of manners my siblings have displayed. Despite their...comments, we do need your help. They're just a little hesitant. A demonstration would be much appreciated." He was polite, but it didn't sound like much of a request.

She glanced up at the blondes. They were the closest, she could tell. When Rebekah and Klaus agreed on something, nothing would stop them from getting to it, especially if they worked together. They would be the hardest to convince. "I'll need your blood." She looked up at Elijah.

He nodded. He took a small letter opener from a nearby drawer and slit his hand. She took his wounded hand in hers, feeling the blood against her fingers as she closed her eyes. She concentrated on the blood that tied the family together, she felt the wet sticky substance leak into her hand. She could feel them coming.

Her eyes flickered open. It was no longer just the living Mikaelsons. Kol grinned. He leaned against the doorway glancing at his siblings. "Is my noble brother actually trying to bring back the wicked one?"

"Probably both of you," He looked confused before glancing over seeing his older brother, Finn looking at Elijah as well. She ignored the strange looks from the three living siblings. She knew it'd look like she was talking to air, so she got up walking towards Kol.

"Yes, but I do not want to come back. The living world holds nothing from me. I've lived long enough." Finn said determined.

Kol rolled his eyes at his oldest brother. "Ever the martyr as well as the dullard aren't you, Finn?"

"Yes, because your wreaking havoc upon the world is much better."

Lillian rolled her eyes. "Oh for heaven's sakes. Shut up, both of you." They both silenced to her surprised, but not without a noise of displeasure from Kol. "As I'm sure you know, your siblings are having a hard time believing that I can walk into the other side and bring you back. Of course it isn't as easy as speaking to you like this, but I can do it. It'll just take me time to prepare for it."

"Well, I'd like to get back as fast as I can, so what exactly you need from me, darling?" He grinned mischievously.

"Proof."

Elijah looked on with his siblings as he listened to the witch speak. Suddenly, she stumbled back and he caught her before she tripped over the rug. "What happened?" He asked as he led her over to the couch.

She looked up. "I was talking to your brothers, Kol and Finn."

Rebekah looked astounded, whilst Klaus still looked unconvinced. "You spoke to them?" Elijah asked her.

Lillian looked up at the siblings "Mainly Kol. He wanted me to give you a message, he said that without him you've stooped as low as letting stray werewolves into your bed and now you're going to catch fleas."

Rebekah stifled a smile as she watched Klaus grit his teeth in anger. "Those are his words, not mine."

Elijah smiled, pleased that she contacted his brother. "Now that we have that understood, you can bring him back, yes?"

"Yes, as long as I have blood that is tied to him, I can do it, but it's not going to be easy. Speaking to someone dead is a piece of cake, taking them with you when you cross back over isn't, especially when the spirits aren't fond of you all."

Elijah stood up from his seat. "Well, see that you deliver, witch. I don't think I have to explain to you how cross I get when I don't get what I want." Klaus warned her.

Lillian smiled at him. It was amusing that he thought that a few threats would have her cowering in the corner out of fear. "Of course." Klaus turned and walked out of the room. She rolled her eyes. "Is he always this sweet to guests or am I just lucky?"

Rebekah smirked at her following her brother. "He must be in a good mood today. He didn't take off your head for your insolence."

"Well, I'll count myself lucky then." She said sarcastically as she stood up. Elijah followed her out of the room.

He walked her out of the house. "I suppose I can count on you to keep this quiet. There are many people who wouldn't want us to succeed in this task."

"Yeah, I won't tell anyone." That was pretty much a given. She didn't need to piss of Marcel anymore than she already did.

"Good." He nodded. "My family does not take kindly to betrayals of any sort. If we find out that you have taken this task to Marcel, then we will act accordingly." He was politely threatened her. She scoffed.

She turned to face him, angry. "I have faced your family's wrath for no reason, but to help to recover your brother. I could easily disappear and you would never see me again. You need me a hell of a lot more than I need you. Keep that in mind." She reminded him as she walked past him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey Guys! New chapter finally. The next one should be longer, but I can't promise anything. Sadly, I forgot about Teen Wolf airing on Monday, which means that I'll have to switch between this story and that one for about two weeks before adding on my Originals story. So bear with me guys. It may take me longer to update my stories. Thank you all so much for the reviews and follows and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 2

Lillian looked out from the balcony to see the night life of New Orleans. It was about the time that Marcel would be having his party, his vampires would be running the streets, claiming the city as their own. She didn't mind vampires normally, she just made it a rule never to trust them Despite its residents, it was still a home to her. There were three knocks at her apartment door that made her leave her spot.

She knew Elijah was on the other side of the door before she opened. He stood impeccably straight with his hands in his pockets. "May I come in?" He asked hesitantly.

She moved to the side to let him enter. "I thought we could discuss the details of our arrangement."

"You're not afraid that I would bring your deepest secrets to the king?"

"I am sorry for my insinuation the other day. You were right. I never had a reason to doubt you, I will not start now." He said apologetically. He did not want to upset the one person who could help unite his family.

She waved it away. "It's forgotten. You're the only Original I can stand, anyways." Elijah chuckled at her as he followed her, his hands in his pockets.

Elijah took her room in. "Looking for something?" She smiled charmingly at him as she sat down on the couch. He hesitantly took a place across from her. "What would you like to know?"

"First, I would like to know what your terms are. I have a hard time believing that you would take this risk for only the protection of an Original." He said glancing over at her.

"You're right. I only require your brother's blood, an unrestricted amount." She demanded.

He watched her curiously. "Why would you want that?"

"My business."

Elijah eyed her for a moment before straightening his jacket. "Niklaus...may not be as willingly to give me his blood, especially without knowing the cause, but I will discuss this with him. I'm sure that we can come up with a kind of arrangement." Lillian hesitated. "I will speak to him, Lillian."

"Fine. If need be I'll speak to him myself." She nodded as she stood up and grabbed a grimoire off of her side table.

Elijah looked curious to how badly she wanted Niklaus' blood, but let the topic go for now."Here. This will guide me in my walk to the other side." She got on her knees setting the book on the table. Lillian looked up at him expectantly.

"You want me to get down on my knees?"

She rolled her eyes. "Your suit will be perfectly fine." He looked uneasy at the prospect of ruining his pants, but sat on the ground all the same. She turned the book so that he could see the same page that she was on. .

"This is a grimoire that has been passed down generation after generation from my ancestors. I was taught by my mother how to talk to ghosts, see them. I can learn to travel to the other side." She explained to the Original. He listened to her intently as she continued. "Usually, something that is this powerful are best done on a full moon, but with a blood moon coming up in a few weeks, it'll help me draw more energy into bringing your brother back."

Elijah looked up at her. Her brown eyes pierced his. "You're sure that you can do this?"

"Yes, I know that I can. The hardest part will be the spirits will probably try to stop me. I don't think that they're a big fan of Originals, but I can do it."

Elijah sat back on the chair, with his hands crossed. "Do you require anything else?"

"Just some of your blood. It'll help strengthen the connection between Kol and I if I have some of his blood on me."

He sat back in the chair as she sat down on the couch. "Should you require anything else, do not hesitate to contact me. I want to do whatever I can to bring my family back together." Lillian glanced at him curiously. "What is it?"

"Nothing, I just...never met a vampire so determined to keep his family together, despite all of your…."

"Complications?"

"I was going to say all of your dysfunctionality." Elijah chuckled along with her. "But it's...admirable.'

He graced her with a smile as she glanced down. "Thank you, that's kind of you to say. I also must thank you for your help. I know that you can't have heard many positive things about my family so I appreciate your patience."

Lillian walked over to her windows closing the blinds slightly, cutting off the bright light from peering into her home. "As long as you hold up to your side of our deal, there won't be any problem. I can handle your siblings."

He looked at her curiously as she retook her seat across from him. "If you don't mind me asking, why do you risk going against Marcel? As far as I knew, he banned all witches from performing magic in the Quarter, yet you do not fear his wrath."

"Marcel knows better than to restrict my magic." She said simply. "I have no need to hurt him or those who follow him. He's weary, but as long as I'm not performing magic that'll harm him, he won't care. If he becomes a problem, I will let you know."

Elijah looked intrigued. "Which brings me to another question, you do not practice ancestral magic?"

Lillian hesitated, unsure whether or not to share such information with Elijah. "I've never practiced it. I find it better to have separate magic than to be connected to someone else.. Besides, ancestral magic is a lot of faith in a bunch of dead relatives that don't know me. It's too risky."

"You don't trust them to help."

"I don't trust anyone when it comes to my magic." She quipped back. "You're trusting someone with an essence of yourself, I wouldn't take that lightly."

He smiled in understanding. "I could see how you could be a little unwilling sharing magic."

Lillian caught the corner of his mouth uplift briefly, as though he was containing a smirk. "You're making fun of me." She accused him.

"I'm not." Elijah chuckled. "Witches are naturally strong-willed, but you seem particularly independent, spirited. It's...refreshing." He told her truthfully.

She hesitated. "Well, I suppose I have met worst vampires in my time. Compared to them, you're not as bad."

Elijah smiled at her. "I should be getting home. I will speak to my brother about your request. I'm positive that we will come to some sort of arrangement."

She stood up with him leading him to the door. "I hope that we can. I'll start preparing."

He smiled pressing a kiss to her knuckle. "Thank you again, Lillian." He left her in wonderment as she closed the door on the strange vampire.

xxxxx

"No, Elijah."

"Niklaus, please. You've barely heard her proposition."

Elijah had told him about Lillian's terms as soon as he had gotten home. It had not gone over well, though. He knew that it would be a challenge to convince his brother to give up some blood, but it didn't seem like he was close to changing his mind. "What makes you think that I would willingly give up my blood? The only thing to heal a werewolf bite?" He snapped.

"No, that is her business, Niklaus." He closed his eyes. "You're being irrational, brother."

"You're the one adamant to use this witch for your errand. What if she cannot deliver what she says she can?"

"Then we will not give her your blood. So far this is all she asks for, which is a very generous request in exchange for bringing our brother back." He reminded him.

Klaus wouldn't be swayed so easily, though. "I will not play into anyone's hand, Elijah." He turned back to his chair, where he had been sketching. Elijah noticed the current subject he had been drawing.

"Perhaps, we can come to some sort of compromise?" He suggested carefully.

"What could you possibly offer me that I couldn't take myself?"

Elijah glanced at him. "I realize that you were particularly enamoured with a Ms. Caroline Forbes." He felt his brother visibly freeze. "I'm sure that her presence would be welcomed here."

"She's at college. What makes you think that she will want to come here?" He asked glancing his way. He knew that no one could force Caroline to come, especially no one from his family, but Elijah was desperate enough to try.

"I guarantee you brother that I will get her here, as long as you agree to give your blood to Lillian." He offered.

Klaus looked at Elijah, curiously. He wanted Kol back, but he knew the destruction that he could pull, especially when Klaus was so close to getting his kingdom back. He didn't want him to ruin his chances. "Fine, but we'll do this my way. I want her to do the spell first."

Elijah smiled, relieved. "Thank you, Niklaus."

Elijah left the room to tell Lillian the good news as Rebekah came into the same room that Klaus occupied. "Is our big brother still on his mission to bring Kol back?"

"Yes, as a matter a fact he is. It seems that he will be successful as well, but I don't trust the witch." He turned to his baby sister. "Why don't you help your big brother out and go greet Elijah's new witch friend. And be discreet, yes?"

Rebekah hesitated. The last thing she wanted was Elijah to be upset with her, but she didn't trust anyone with her brothers, especially when Marcel and Klaus were at odds with each other. "With pleasure."

xxxxx

"So basically, your brother will let me have his blood in exchange for me bringing your brother back if you bring the big bad hybrid's crush to New Orleans who doesn't like him?" Lillian summarized.

"Essentially, yes." Elijah stated to her over the phone. "I will figure it out, though. I know that she won't be unreasonable."

Lillian bit back a remark about his brother, deciding that it wasn't best to finish a conversation like that. "I'm sure you will. Thank you. I looked over the entry from a past ancestor when she channeled her ability to crossover to the other side. It's complicated. I just need to maintain a connection to the other side for a long period of time before I exhaust myself, but I can do it by the blood moon. I'll be able to channel the energy from the moon, as long as nothing disrupts me when I cross over."

He smiled. "That's good to know. I will call you later on."

"Alright, Bye." Lillian looked up as she heard a knock on her door. She sighed. The last thing she needed was to be harassed with the rent being due so soon. Instead of it being her cantankerous neighborh, it was Elijah's sister instead. She walked into the apartment without a invitation from the owner. "Come on in."

Rebekah crossed her arm looking around. "So, I believe that since I heard from my siblings that apparently since you're going to be doing business with us, that we should get to know each other better. I need to know who my brother is socializing with. Perhaps, you'd like to get a drink."

Lillian looked at her in disbelief. "A drink?

Rebekah nodded. "I must admit we may have gotten off on the wrong foot. I believe that it would be helpful if we just had a drink, made acquaintances. We'll need to be allies against the boys, my brothers and Marcel alike."

Lillian hesitated. She knew that there was something more to this. Rebekah may have been a bitch, but she was pretty loyal when it came to her family, especially Elijah. It would be better to have a friend out of her then have someone who was going to be an enemy. "Yeah, sure, um let me just get my jacket."

Rebekah watched as he walked into the back. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why did you decide to help my brother? This isn't a normal request and most witches don't like to be involved with vampires." She knew enough about her brothers that no matter how charming and nice that Elijah was, not many people would agree to bring an Original back from the dead.

Lillian walked out with her jacket in hand. "You're not the only one with family to protect. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

After a few days, Elijah seemed to trust Lillian enough not to call every day. She knew that he was concerned that she would leave town, but she needed this deal as much as he did. Rebekah was still obviously doing Klaus' bidding, but it wasn't any concern to her. Lillian wasn't looking to betray them. It was the first time that Marcel seemed busy with Klaus, which gave her enough time to go to the church.

Lillian looked at the big altar. It still felt odd to be here after the massacre that had happened. It didn't seem real, but she knew it happened. Those tiles were stained with the blood of children, the seats were heavy with dead bodies. It made her cringe to think of t as she made her way up to the attic.

The door was open just a crack so she could see the young witch painting, her brow furrowed with concentration. Lillian knocked on the door, opening it. Davina smiled, surprised. "Is that the current masterpiece?" She walked into the room, if she could call it that.

It was bigger than you would think for an attic, but it still wasn't an ideal place for a sixteen year old girl, but this was the best way to keep her safe. "What are you doing here? Marcel is going to be angry if he catches you up here."

Lillian still wasn't happy about this arrangement. She shouldn't have to sneak around or ask Marcel permission to see her own family. "I would have to care about his so-called rules to be worried about angering the 'king' of the Quarter." She reminded her as she glanced at her painting.

The younger witch smiled at her. "I missed you, Lilly." Davina hurried over hugging her. Lillian smiled as she returned the gesture.

"I missed you too." She said truthfully as she pulled back to look at her. It had been too long since she had seen her. Davina had gone through much more than any teenager should. Lillian didn't like her being here with Marcel, especially with all the vampires and witches wrapped around his fingers, but she also felt that Marcel tried to keep Lillian away from her. It was her own fault. If Lillian had been in the Quarter, she would've never let this happen to Davina. The witches were still out for her, with her other health issue that had arisen and Klaus Mikaelson out to take back the French Quarter, she needed to stay away from anyone who needed to harm her.

Davina smiled at her. "How have you been? Has Marcel been treating you well?" Lillian asked her seriously.

"Yes, he's looking after me. You don't have to be worried. Where have you been?"

"I managed to obtain a deal with the Original vampire, the one with the suits. He may be able to give me what I require in exchange for a type of spell he needs." Lillian sat on the bench near the window.

Davina looked concerned. "Is it safe?"

"Don't worry about me. It's going to be okay." She decided to change the subject lest Davina's concern grew. "Did Marcel finally let you out of this dungeon of a room." Lillian glance out the cracked window.

"He did. He let me go out to see Tim at the festival." Davina blushed turning back to the canvas. Lillian hesitated to answer back as she looked at the young girl. It was no surprise how smitten that she was with the fiddler, but he could turn out to be a bigger concern than Lillian wanted. Davina noticed the look from her. "What?"

"I understand that you care about Tim, Davina, but you know once I get what you need we're leaving. It isn't safe for you here.

The young witch looked down. "Why do we have to leave? I like it here and in a few months the Harvest will be over. There will be no more danger. We can wait them out or fight them off."

"Davina, Sophie Deveraux was already sniffing around looking for help from the Original vampires." She avoided her look. "Hey, look at me. We can't stay here. I'm not putting your life at risk. It is too dangerous. You have to stay with Marcel for now, but when I get what we need, we have to get out of here."

Davina hesitated before nodding in agreement. She knew that Lillian only wanted her safe. It was clear that Marcel and Lilly were the few she could trust. "What exactly are they giving you for helping them with this spell?" She asked her.

Lillian smiled weakly. "I think I may have found a way to make you better. Listen, Klaus is the original hybrid. It's said his blood could heal any wound, any illness." She gave her a look.

Davina lit up. "You think it'll help me? That you could really do that?"

"Yes, but I need it first and to do that I need to not piss any of them off."

"But what if we could get the Originals on our side?" Davina asked thoughtfully. "I mean Elijah sometime comes to visit me. He brings me spells from his mother's grimoire, see." She showed her the unlinking spell.

Lillian's head snapped up. "Elijah comes to visit you here? Since when do you know the Originals?"

Davina looked down guiltily. "Well, Klaus gave Marcel, Elijah when he daggered him. Marcel told me to keep him here, but since then, he got out. Elijah promised to come by and give me spells in exchange for staying here, so he knew where I was. Marcel wanted to move me."

The younger witch quieted as she went back to painting. "What do you and Elijah talk abou?"

"Just spells and such. Sometimes, he mentions his family. Why?" Davina asked. "He doesn't hurt me. I told him all about the harvest. He doesn't like it either. Lilly, I'm sure that he's only trying to help."

Lillian glanced at her. "Possibly, for now, until I know their intentions, stay away, Davina. I don't like you spending time with Elijah alone"

"He wouldn't hurt me. He can't anyways." Davina argued.

"Davina, please, don't argue with me. I'm doing this to keep us both safe. You know that those witches will do anything to get their harvest. Elijah is an Original, albeit, one of the reasonable ones, but deadly nonetheless. Please, just trust me on this, alright?"

She looked away, not quite sure. "Fine."

Lillian felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She nearly forgot about her scheduling time to work on practicing magic with Elijah. Rebekah was going to be there too. It was very clear that Rebekah was still doing Klaus' bidding, but she had no reason not to come. "I have to go, before Marcel comes over, but I'll try to come back soon."

Davina smiled weakly. "I'll be back, I promise. Just try to keep out of the really dangerous vampire's radar?" Lillian asked with a smile as she stood up.

Davina rolled her eyes as she nudged her on her way out. "Same for you." She called out as she watched her leave out of the attic door

xxxxx

Lillian moved around as she looked over the spell once more. Her feet were hurting from standing up for so long, but it would be easier to concentrate if she wasn't too relaxed. Elijah came into the room and sat across from her after handing her the glass of water. She had been at the mansion for a few hours. After discussing the logistics of the spell, Elijah left her to her practice, staying nearby if she needed his assistance with anything. "You can take a break. I don't intend to work you to death." He said light-heartedly as she ran a hand through her hair frustrated.

"I just need a few more tries. The hardest thing is maintaining an open line to the other side. I can only do it for a few minutes, but I have a feeling that the spirits will try to stop me from finding Kol, hence why I'm trying to lengthen that time." She explained. Elijah smiled amused. "What?"

"You're stubborn." He noticed.

"I prefer persistent or strong-minded." She shot back defensively.

He still chuckled. Lillian promptly rolled her eyes ignoring him as she put the book down. She closed her eyes. Elijah listened intently as she started muttering the latin incantation from the page. He saw the candle light flicker rapidly as the fireplace' flame grew. Elijah could feel the energy change as she channeled the line to the other side.

Her eyes flicker open to reveal the pupils growing darker. She glanced around. The other side was hardly like seeing ghosts, but the people were harder to pick out not knowing who was dead and who wasn't.

She could see Kol watching her intently as though studying her. "Has Elijah been running you ragged practicing?"

"No. I need to practice. If you ever want to be back, you'll need to let me concentrate."

Kol grinned, mischievously. "Anything I can assist you with? Perhaps practicing the physical touch?" He suggested. She rolled her eyes at him. Even dead he flirted as though he intended to sleep with her.

"I already told you, I'm not quite there yet. That's what the blood moon is for. When it comes, I'll be able to manage a better physical connection." She reminded him. It felt weird to speak to Kol with Elijah in the room with only her being able to see his brother. He watched her, curiously as she spoke to his brother.

He chuckled. "Of course, darling. Whatever helps you stay concentrated." He winked at her.

"Is it completely impossible for you to speak normally, without the whole constant romanticism language of whoever can see you?'

"You seem to like it when Elijah does." She froze looking up at him. She was too stunned to form any words into a sentence. "I'm not surprised big brother got you to help. As always, women seem drawn to the Mikaelson charm." He grinned. "Perhaps a good romp in the sheets will help my brother's attitude."

It was a few minutes that she was able to consistently keep the connection, but she felt like the wind got knocked out of her as the connection broke. Elijah was immediately by her side as she nearly fell down. "Are you alright?" He asked concerned as he caught her, his hand gripped her waist to keep her from falling.

She hesitated before nodding. "I'm fine." Lillian sat up straight realizing where his hand was. Elijah, ever the gentleman, let her go. "I kept it open a little longer this time. I just need to keep practicing."

"That is because you've been practicing for hours." He reminded her as he pulled the grimoire away putting it into her messenger bag. "You need to rest for now. We will continue with this tomorrow."

Lillian hesitate before agreeing. She knew that the last thing she needed was to be too drained to protect herself. "We'll practice more tomorrow then. I just need more elements to channel from. The fire helps, but the moon is the strongest element, It'll help the most during the crossover."

He nodded, understanding. "Um. How was he? I could tell that Kol, as always, tried using his charm on you." He had a faint smile on his face.

Lillian couldn't help but share his smile. It was clear that he missed his younger brother deeply. He might've been the only one who truly wanted him back with their family. "Yes, I think he's eager to be back and causing mayhem, as always."

Elijah chuckled in agreement. "I hope that he didn't cause you too much trouble? I'm sure that Kol has tried to use his charms on you. He is known to flirt with beautiful women, such as yourself." He glanced at her with a smile.

Lillian held back a smile as she took her bag from him. It didn't hurt to have a compliment every once in a while. "Right, well I can handle him hitting on me. It's not the worst thing."

Rebekah came into her room, her heels clacked against the marble floor as she took in the scene of her older brother talking closely with the witch. She was taken back at the proximity that they were at as they smiled at each other. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you outside." She said looking up at the blond Originals. She glanced between them once more before walking out the front door. "I agreed to have drinks with her, but text me in a few hours to make sure that I'm still alive?"

Elijah smiled. "Don't worry. She gave me her word that she wouldn't harm you. You're under my protection, Lillian." He told her honestly. She was going to reunite his family with his youngest brother, that was the least he could assure her.

She smiled at him. "I'll see you tomorrow. Same time?"

He watched her go after his sister. "Yes, tomorrow." The door closed after the beautiful witch as he heard her leave with a smile. "I look forward to it."

xxxxx

Rebekah and Lillian walked into the noisy bar. They had seats across the establishment, but many people were crowding around the bar as music played throughout the place.

Rebekah easily slid between the humans, finding a place for them near the bartender. "Whiskey." She ordered before turning to the witch besides her.

"You don't exactly start out slow." Lillian commented as she watched her down her drink in one swig.

"Life's too short to start out slow...for humans anyways." She grinned as Lillian swallowed hers back, wincing at the burning sensation down the back of her throat. Rebekah immediately called for another round. "So why are you in New Orleans? I take it that you aren't from here. Your apartment looks fairly new." She said nonchalantly.

Lillian gave her a look. "Look, Rebekah, you're not stupid and I'm far from that. I know you're probably scoping out the witch that your brother is hanging out with, but I need this deal as much as he does. I'm not going to betray him." She assured her.

"As you know, I have to look out for Elijah. He is very...noble. He often plays the white knight. He can't help himself. He is drawn to damsels in distress."

Lillian smiled tersely at her. "Good thing that I'm far from a woman needing to be constantly saved by a man." She replied sharply. Rebekah studied her for a moment, before smiling. She had a good feeling that she was going to like this one. "So, are we done with the questions under false pretenses or am I released?" She stood from her chair, preparing to make a break for it.

Rebekah stopped her from leaving. "Stay, please. It is very dull at the house with no one, but my brothers." Lillian took a minute to consider her plea for company, before sitting back down besides her. Rebekah cheered up with a smile. "So, are you going to answer my question?"

"Yes, I am from here. I just recently moved back because of some….unforeseen circumstances. My family needed me here. Elijah tells me that you all were here when the city was in it's very beginning." She turned the question back on her.

She smiled proudly. "Yes, this town and us have a long history. We practically help create it. It's a very long and complicated history, but we helped this town flourish. I missed it. My brother Kol was in love with this town too, but he always had a thing for witches and magic so I suppose that was part of it."

"No rules kind of town for the vampires, right? I'm sure he'll be glad to be back." Lillian thought.

"Don't worry, Lilly, I assure that Nik is already making up a plan to keep Kol in line as we speak." She smiled. "Let's just say that Kol had a way of getting under the witches' skin and in their skirts."

"What about you? Any old lovers here that you're in the midst of rekindling a relationship with? I see you with Marcel sometimes." Lillian noticed. Rebekah's cheek great color on them hearing of the man that she had fallen hard for and still could not shake. "I'll take that as a yes." She smirked.

"Hush, you. You must've had a few boyfriends yourself. There must've been one who stood out from everyone else."

Lillian thought about it for a second. "There were a few. Thierry, I assume you know him, was one of them."

Rebekah looked surprised. "You and Marcel's right hand went out? He must have a thing for witches."

She rolled her eyes at her. "Thierry and I knew each other before we actually…..got together. I broke it off once he started becoming Marcel's lap dog and following his every order to maintain control over the witches. He didn't want to, but as you know, he eventually moved on." Lillian explained as she slowly drank the amber liquid.

"Well, I can't say that you have bad taste." She grinned at her.

"Yes, well, perhaps Marcel will see reason and let him out of his prison. It isn't fair to him. Thierry is very loyal." Lillian defended him. It was true. Thierry was the one person that she truly loved, but when she heard that Marcel took charge into keeping her sister away, Thierry wouldn't go against him to help her. She broke up with him right then and there.

Rebekah noticed the nostalgia in her eyes. "I take it, it was a complicated relationship?"

"More or less." She muttered.

"Enough of this depression chit chat. I am in the mood for dancing and I'm sure that I can compel someone to turn on some music," Rebekah stood up, motioning for Lillian to follow her. The witch did with a laugh. Rebekah certainly was an acquired taste, but she did know how to have a good time.

xxxxx

It was late by the time that Rebekah and Lillian came out of the bar, both giggly from all the liquor and the adrenaline from dancing. It felt nice to be free from the constraints of struggling with the spell and the lingering eyes of the hybrid judging her skills. It was nice to finally be young for once and go out like she used to. Rebekah tripped over her heels and Lillian laughed. "Aren't vampires supposed to never trip?"

Rebekah stuck her tongue out. "I tripped, but I didn't fall. That, my dear Lilly, is the difference."

Lillian laughed as Rebekah encircled their arms together to keep her from falling over, accidentally. "So, I take it that you feel better?" She teased the Original.

"Very much so…" She began before looking around where Marcel started walking towards them with Diego and another vampire by his side. "Bloody fantastic."

Lillian groaned. This was not the way that she wanted to end her night, especially when she was buzzed. Marcel just upset her, in the way that he liked too. "What are you doing here, Marcel?"

He smirked glancing between the two girls. "Just walking around, you know, looking out for my city." He said casually as he stopped in front of them. "Just trying to put some rumors to rest."

Lillian glanced up at him. "Which rumors exactly?"

"There have been whispers that you're helping Klaus with a spell. I thought we had a deal here, Lilly. I don't take away your magic, you do not work against me. I thought that it was a pretty good deal to me." Marcel said calmly. Lillian grit her teeth. Davina may care for him, but she could barely stand him.

"Look, Marcel. I haven't done anything against you or worked with Klaus on anything, trust me. I have no reason to. What I do in my spare time, is none of your concern." Lillian made to walk past him. but he caught the side of her bag, slipping it off her shoulder.

"Well, this on the other hand," He held up the grimoire up. "This is my concern. You can get that back when I say." He tossed it over to Diego, who easily caught it.

Lillian took a step towards him, dangerously close. Rebekah could see how easily that she could lose control and hurt Marcel. That would only put her in danger. "Let's not fight now, lovelies." She stepped between them. "If it makes you happy, then take the old thing. There are many of them. Now, if you're done with your show of power, we'll be leaving."

Marcel glanced over at Rebekah, who gave him a charming smile as she practically dragged Lillian away from him and his guys. "I'm going to rip out his larynx."

Rebekah patted her arm before looking back at the handsome vampire that she once fell deeply in love with. "Don't fret, love. We'll get it back. I know Marcel and I guarantee you, that we will get it it back."


End file.
